Love Story: A Collection of One-Shots and Drabbles
by Dork Asian
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots inspired by songs about Nicercy/Percico. Each chapter has a different song, with a different story to it. Some stories contain fluff, some contain angst, and some may have sadness to it. It all depends on the song. Rated T for swearing, yaoi, and other stuff. Reviews and kind flames welcome!
1. Unconditionally

**Okay, first, I ship Nicery/Percico. Yep, 'nuff said.**

**Second, I love music. I play viola and I always listen to music no matter what. Whether while I sleep or on road trips, I'm always listening to music.**

**Third, there's not a lot of Nicery out there. I see Percabeth EVERYWHERE. Not that I don't like Percabeth. I honestly like Percabeth because they're cute together. BUT…I also like Nicery/Percico (don't know what the difference is). So, I'M SPREADING THE NICERY/PERCICO FEELS, PEEPS!**

**Let me explain what this is (further than what the summery said). Basically, this is a collection of one-shots and drabbles containing songs and/or inspired by songs. And, the couple for this collection is Nicery/Percico! Each chapter, there will be a song and a different one-shot or drabble that goes along with the song. It will contain AU's and other things that I cannot explain! It will be rated T cuz I'm awesome like that. Well, and it has cursing and other teen stuff. Won't go up to M...or maybe it will... *wink, wink* ;)**

**I will apologize for any mistakes that they are in this chapter. I am not new at writing, I'm just not perfect. So, please excuse the mistakes and just enjoy reading.**

**Characters Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or its characters. I merely own the plots to each one-shot and drabble. All rights go to Rick Riordan for the awesome characters.**

**Song Disclaimer: I also do not own the song in this chapter. All rights go to Katy Perry for her song "Unconditionally".**

**/LINE-BREAK\**

_**Love Story: A Collection of One-Shots and Drabbles**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Unconditionally**_

**/LINE-BREAK\**

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

…..

Percy really didn't know what was going on with a certain son of Hades. No, he wasn't being a Seaweed Brain and was worrying too much. Nico was acting strange. Far stranger than anything Percy had seen, and that was saying something!

Apparently, he was the only one seeing this happening. No one was noticing. Well, probably since some demigods have been wary of the Ghost King. But, thoughts aside, Percy was just plain worried.

He tried to talk to Nico. But, alas, Nico was being Nico and was denying everything.

"Nico, are you okay?"

The demigod in question glared at the son of Poseidon and turned away.

"Of course I'm okay," Nico said. "Now, leave me alone."

"Nico, you're not okay."

"Percy, just drop it."

"I'm just trying to help—"

"Well then stop helping and leave me the fuck alone!"

Percy jumped back in surprise at the sudden outburst. Nico just narrowed his eyes and pushed passed Percy, running towards his cabin.

….

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

…..

"Annabeth," Percy said, "I am not in love with Nico."

The blonde just rolled her eyes and looked at her friend. Yes, friend. The both of them realized they cared about each other in a friend/sibling way, not romantic. The breakup was mutual, of course. A breakup wasn't going to affect the way they treat each other as friends.

"Oh really?" asked Annabeth. "Then why have you been bugging him like a love-sick puppy?"

"I'm not in love!" Percy exclaimed. "I'm just worried about him, you know? He's been acting weird, lately."

"Define 'weird', Seaweed Brain."

"Avoiding camp, avoiding people, and avoiding _me._"

"He's done that before," Annabeth pointed out. "Why the sudden worry?"

"Because…because I don't want him getting hurt, alright?"

"He's a big boy now, Percy. He's got his powers and his Ghost King rep that could make anyone trembled in fear."

"Well he's _my _Ghost King! And I care too much about him to let him get hurt!"

Both stayed quiet. Annabeth smiled victorious while Percy just stared, dumbfounded.

…..

_So come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you_

_I love you_

….

Annabeth was right. Percy did love Nico. He loved every little thing about the son of Hades.

He loved his eyes. From afar, they looked black as obsidian. But, up close they were a rich, dark brown.

He loved how powerful and badass Nico looked when fighting.

But, most of all, he loved Nico. Not Nico the Ghost King. Not Nico, son of Hades. Not Nico, that scary kid we should all be afraid of. No, he loved Nico di Angelo.

Percy would walk through a terrible storm, climb the highest mountain, and survive the most horrible of days just so Nico knew he was loved.

So, he decided to tell him.

…

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

…..

Percy walked up to the Hades cabin. Nico would be there, he's always in his cabin.

Percy hid behind his back a black rose. Piper and Annabeth insisted that it had to be red because red is the color of romance and love. But, Nico loved black. A black rose would have more meaning than a red one. It took a lot of help from the Demeter cabin to find a natural, pure black rose.

He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Percy waited a few moments before the door opened, revealing a sleepy Nico. He glared up at Percy, trying not to be rude.

"What is it, Percy?"

Percy showed the rose, and looked Nico straight in the eye.

"Nico…I-I really don't know how to say this. But, I have to try."

Nico waited, but Percy was flustered and very, _very _nervous. He was about to close the door when the son of Poseidon blurted out three words.

"I love you!"

Nico stared, wide-eyed. He looked at Percy, then the rose, and then back at Percy. With a shaky hand, Nico took the rose and looked at it.

"Y-You…what?"

"I love you," Percy repeated. "I've always cared about you, Neeks. A-At first, I thought it was just brotherly love. B-But, when you started avoiding me…I kinda realized I really, _really _cared about you. I love you, Nico."

The response he got was a door to the face.

….

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

…..

"He doesn't want me!"

Percy looked up at the stars, frowning. He couldn't believe it. He loved Nico and got the guts to face him to tell him he was gay.

For _him._

And what does he do? Reject him. Take the rose and slam the door in his face.

"He's probably straight," Percy mumbled miserably. "He's straight and I'm just a fucking faggot that just fucking disgusted him."

Percy pulled his knees close to his chest and stared at the night sky. His eyes searched for each constellation. But, he couldn't bear to look up. His eyes were filled with tears.

Why was he freaking out? This was just some stupid—

"No! There must be another reason why he did that."

Percy stood up, determination in his eyes. He will find out why Nico rejected him. He will try to help Nico in any way he could.

Because that is how much Percy loved him.

…

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_

…

Percy marched up to the Hades cabin, and knocked on the door loudly. When he got no response, Percy barged in.

He marched right towards Nico's bed, and threw off the covers.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Nico. "Percy, what the fuck are you—?"

"Nico," Percy interrupted, "why did you reject me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I told you I love you and you slammed the door on my face. Remember that? I want to know why you did that. Just…why?"

Nico stared at Percy, not saying a word. Percy frowned. Seriously? All he could do was to stare at him?

Percy was about to turn away when he felt cold lips against his warm ones.

…

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

'_Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

_I will love you (unconditionally)_

_I will love you_

_I will love you unconditionally_

…..

After Nico pulled away, Percy was absolutely mind-blown. He was a stuttering and blushing mess.

"I—What? Nico—"

"I love you too," Nico said. "Gods, I've loved you for so long. At first, it was just a stupid crush that I kept a secret. Well, Grace knows, but—"

"Wait," Percy interrupted. "Jason _knows _you liked me?"

"Yes. But, anyway, after you said you loved me I thought I was having another wet dream."

"You have wet dreams about me?" asked a blushing Percy.

"_Yes. _Holy Hera, can I please explain myself?"

Percy nodded.

"Good. After I saw the rose in my hand, I realized it was real. I-I was afraid, alright? I was afraid of being rejected. I was afraid people would be disgusted by me being gay. L-Like I was some kind of monster and—"

He was interrupted by warm lips on his. Nico closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed, with Percy on top of him. Nico stared doe-eyed up at a smiling Percy.

"Nico di Angelo," Percy said, "you are not a monster. You are a human being who deserves to be respected for everything you do. You have friends, family, and _me. _Gods Nico, didn't I just say I love you?"

Nico nodded.

"Then stop worrying and just accept who you are. Just open up your heart and let it begin."

Percy snorted, realizing he was quoting a song.

"You really do love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," the Sea Prince said with a roll of his eyes. "I will always love you."

"Unconditionally?"

Percy smiled.

"Unconditionally."


	2. Teardrops On My Guitar

**Sorry for the delay! I needed to find a song for this next chapter! Took me awhile to find one…**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAYBE SAD AND FULL OF FEELS! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the characters. They all belong to Uncle Rick!**

**Song Disclaimer****: I don't own the song. The song belongs to Taylor Swift.**

**Heads Up****: All Human!AU; Percico**

**/break\**

_**Love Story: A Collection of One-Shots and Drabbles**_

_**Chapter Two: Teardrops On My Guitar**_

**/break\**

"Hey, are you going to the game on Friday?" Percy asks as he looks through his locker.

"Oh, I was thinking about it," Nico answers as he shuts his locker. "Why?"

"I dunno, just asking," Percy said. He looks at Nico with a lopsided grin. "Damn, I met a girl. I gotta tell you about it later."

The green-eyed boy shut his locker and walked towards class. Nico fought the urge to frown, and sighs. Faking a smile, the Italian walks the other way.

**….**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without._

**….**

Nico frowned, picking at his food at lunch. Hazel looks at him with worry.

"Bro, are you alright?" she asked.

Nico shrugs, and pushes his tray away. He stares blankly at his lap, getting lost in thought. During first period, Percy was talking about this girl he met at the park. Her name was Annabeth and she was really nice. Percy kept going on and on about her as if she was the greatest thing in the whole world. It made Nico's stomach churn.

Percy was his best friend since as long as he could remember. It was only a couple of weeks ago Nico realized he loves Percy. But, Percy wasn't gay and only saw Nico as a best friend. It was hard, and Nico wanted to tell Percy so bad. But, he was too afraid.

Now, he's found a girl.

**…..**

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

**…**

"And when the teacher read 'fortnight'," Percy says, "he says 'fart-night'! Everyone cracked up because the teacher's accent is so damn hilarious!"

Nico laughs, covering his mouth. Both boys were cracking up, clutching their sides and doubling over. Percy leans against the bookshelf, catching his breath. Nico was snickering, covering his mouth.

"Wow," Nico says after composing himself. "Perce, you always have the weirdest of substitutes. I always get the boring subs."

"I know," Percy smirks. "I'm just that damn lucky."

Nico laughs, shaking his head. From behind, an old librarian shushes them. Both boys jumped in surprised, then quickly nodded their heads. The librarian shakes her head and chuckles quietly. Nico turned back to Percy, only to find him staring at something behind him. Nico follows his gaze, and saw a girl reading a book. She had curly, honey-blonde hair and stormy-grey eyes. She was muttering to herself, writing down in a notebook.

Percy smiled to himself, letting out a lovesick sigh. Nico frowns, looking down.

**…..**

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

**….**

Nico lay on his bed, clutching the neck of his acoustic guitar. Tears stained the guitar strings, and Nico was silently sobbing. The brown-eyed teen shook his head, and sat up. He wipes his tears away, and walks up to the window. The sky was midnight blue. The stars twinkled brightly and the moon casted an ivory glow.

Nico was tempted to wish on a star, but push that thought aside. He knew wishing for Percy to be his would never work. After all, it was only wishful thinking.

**…..**

_Drew walks by me, can he tell I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

**…..**

Nico was in chemistry class, mixing chemicals together. Percy walks behind him, smirking.

"Hey di Angelo," the green-eyed teen whispered in Nico's ear.

Nico shivers, and accidently pours too much mystery chemical into the beaker. Nico glares at him, and Percy just laughed.

"Never do that again," Nico hissed. "God, you almost made me drop the fucking beaker!"

"Jeez," Percy says, rolling his eyes. "Calm down! At least I'm not a stalker."

"I wish I could shove your ego up your ass—"

The beaker overflowed with the red chemical, causing Nico to yelp and place the beaker down. Percy quickly grabs the paper towels and helps Nico clean up.

"Nico, I'm such an idiot!"

"No fucking derp, Sherlock," Nico sighed. "Whatever, thanks for helping me clean up."

Percy smiles and says, "Anything for a friend, Neeks."

Nico's stomach churned. Of course, they were _only_ friends. That's what he sees Nico as.

**…**

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

**….**

"Nico, you really should tell him how you feel," Bianca said as she watches Nico pace around his room.

Nico looks at his sister, biting his lip. But, he shakes his head and continues to pace.

"I dunno, Bia," Nico answered. "What if he hates me or ignores me forever? I can't lose this friendship! He's my friend. I—"

Bianca gripped her brother's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Nico," she said, "it's going to eat you alive! You have to tell him, or else you'll never move on."

Nico sighs, and nodded his head. Maybe Bianca is right. Maybe he _should_ tell Percy how he feels.

**…..**

_So I drive home alone._

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight._

**….**

Nico walked down the crowded halls. As he walks, he saw Percy walking up to him, smiling. Nico smiled wide and started walking towards him. But, Percy walks past him. Nico stops and looked behind him. Percy was with Annabeth, smiling and talking to her. Nico's smile faded, and he could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces.

Percy and Annabeth share a kiss, and Nico looked away. Closing his eyes, and he walked away. Nico kept walking until he reached the bathroom. Nico ran into a stall and locks himself inside. He slid down onto the floor, and started sobbing.

**…..**

'_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

**….**

Nico lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Music softly played in the background and the windows were wide open. A cool breeze blew in, and the moon casted the room in an ivory glow. Nico turned to his side, and saw _that_ picture. It was a picture of him and Percy at the beach, sitting under a palm tree and smiling wide. Nico reached out and knocked the photo onto the floor.

The brown-eyed teen curled up, and closed his eyes. But, his mind was still thinking about Percy. Nico quickly sat up and groaned. His cheeks were moist with tears and his eyes were red and puffy. He stared up at the ceiling.

This was going to be the start of many tear-filled nights.

**…..**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._


End file.
